<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Prophecy of Seven by Andromath</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165988">The Prophecy of Seven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromath/pseuds/Andromath'>Andromath</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gods &amp; Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Athena Poseidon rivalry, Athena can't stop murdering Percy, Depression, Drabble, F/M, Goddess Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson Dies, Reincarnation, Suicide, Vengeful Athena, constantly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:26:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromath/pseuds/Andromath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Goddess of Architecture fell in love with the Son of Poseidon seven times.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>213</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Prophecy of Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiemwrites/gifts">sophiemwrites</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Came up with this idea when talking with Starlinks - https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlinks/pseuds/starlinks</p><p>Despite my writer's block, I ended up writing it!</p><p>I ended up drawing a picture for the fic too (excuse the terrible art but I was just doodling around)<br/>https://andromath.tumblr.com/post/618033415168606208/the-prophecy-of-seven</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time the Goddess of Architecture fell in love with Perseus, son of Poseidon, was in Athens. Her mother had just been named the patron goddess of the city, and Athena sent her favoured daughter to help build the temples and shrines to the Olympian. Perseus was a labourer in town, a demigod born back when Poseidon and Athena fought over the city. The godly strength that swam through his blood made him excel at his work, and soon the Goddess of Architecture was seeing him all over the place. Despite the rivalry of their parents, they fell in love building the city together. </p><p>But alas, the destiny of a hero couldn’t be ignored. And soon Perseus was off doing quests and errands for the gods. Her mother gave Perseus his final quest, promising that if he succeeded in bringing her the head of Kampe she would allow Perseus to become her daughter’s eternal consort. </p><p>On his ride back with the head of Kampe, an owl spooked his horse, which promptly rode off a cliff with Perseus on its back. </p><p>The second time the Goddess of Architecture fell in love with Perseus, his name was Pavel and he was a foot soldier in the army of Alexander the Great. The Goddess was still mourning her lost love, two centuries after his passing. She almost didn’t recognize his sun-kissed skin, raven hair and blinding smile. The fury of the sea churning in his veins once again. </p><p>When Athena learned of her reunion, the War Goddess’ fury knew no bounds. Armies were felled in her rage. Navies sunk beneath the tides. Victory herself battled with Pavel’s enemies. But he always persevered. </p><p>At least until a stray arrow pierced his throat and he bled out to the cheers of victory from his fellow soldiers. </p><p>The third time the Goddess of Architecture fell in love with Perseus, he was now Perseus, Senator of Rome and Son of Neptune. He was a figure during the reign of the paranoid Caligula. His popularity only marred by fear of his gifts. The Goddess knew him for only a week before Caligula, fearing his power and popularity, had him killed as a traitor. For the first time, his death was not spurred by Athena’s fury. </p><p>The fourth  time the Goddess of Architecture fell in love with Perseus, a fisherman turned soldier from the Byzantine Empire. They said he fought like the sea he grew up on, dangerous and unpredictable. Calm one moment and erratic the next. The Goddess spent 14 years with him before her mother took notice of her absence. </p><p>5 months later, Perseus was patrolling through one of Byzantine’s historic cities when a stray statue of Nike fell and hit him in the head. </p><p>The fifth time the Goddess of Architecture fell in love with Perseus, it was in the middle of the War of the Roses. She found him young this time, barely a child. Took the form of a nanny to raise the noble son named Richard and his brother. It was a different form of love this time, but she loved him all the same. </p><p>Until the Goddess witnessed her mother whispering in the ear of Richard’s Uncle. Not long after, Perseus’ newest incarnation entered a tower he would never leave. </p><p>The sixth time the Goddess of Architecture fell in love with Perseus, she didn’t even realize it was him until it was too late. Peter, as he was now called, was a British soldier fighting in the American Revolution. The Goddess was still in mourning the terrible loss of his last life. She did not realize who he was until he was bleeding out at the battle of Yorktown. She held him as he died, unaware of who she was. </p><p>After the sixth time the Goddess could no longer take the torment of losing her love again and again. She believed she’d never truly get to have Perseus for herself. Her mother would always find a way to keep them apart. Her hatred of Poseidon only escalated over time. The Goddess could not bear their sorry anymore.</p><p>And so she tossed herself into the chaos below Tartarus, and lived no more….</p><p> </p><p>The seventh time the Goddess fell in love with Perseus, she was a demigod named Annabeth. And she was happy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>